


Pines and mistletoes

by KellenHakuen



Category: Naruto
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28427727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellenHakuen/pseuds/KellenHakuen
Summary: "This office needs more Christmas decorations!""What makes you think I need a Christmas tree to distract me?" Gaara's question was direct, with no intention of hurting just that genuine non-apathy curiosity that his brothers complain about daily. "I have enough distractions with you and your orange jacket."Naruto frowns, but willing to forgive the Kazekage because it is Christmas time, and his raccoon boyfriend must be forgiven for insulting. It wasn't his fault that Gaara was a bitter and grumpy dwarf, just like the grinch. Naruto smiles at the idea, how the grinch must reach Gaara's little heart!
Relationships: Gaara/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 16





	Pines and mistletoes

**Author's Note:**

> The truth is, this was a Christmas gift for a friend: D
> 
> Late, maybe, I don't care. The important thing is that I could publish it before the end of the year.
> 
> I am grateful to Senko who has edited this fanfic and has helped me with my English. It is the first time that I write an English a little longer than usual!
> 
> My native language is not English, I hope I can buy that!

Gaara knew that the moment Naruto Uzumaki walked through the door with that stupid smile adorning his face, whatever he was thinking, it would be a lousy idea.

Even so, he gave the benefit of the doubt to his benefactor and savior, because Naruto was his boyfriend, and as his boyfriend, he did not deserve to doubt him (although he had a thousand and one reasons to do so), he left his work and received him graciously with his personal guards. Then, seeing that bright, fox-like smile, with that natural luster burning in those blue eyes, Gaara regretted that his anbus had even given Naruto permission to enter.

So, Naruto, speaks up.

And Gaara wonders why he let him into his office.

The Kazekage sighed when he felt the piercing blue eyes on his figure, he did not need to look up because he knew it was Naruto trying to convince him, but today he does not want to give in. The Jinchuriki of the sand begins to think how long he will resist before submitting to Naruto and his will of fire, as he always did for as long as he can remember.

The redhead takes a few more minutes of pressure before putting the pen aside, lifting those pools of sea foam, and meeting Uzumaki's foolish gaze. In the end, with a clear and elegant voice, worthy of the leader of Suna, he speaks.

"Uzumaki Naruto," he roars slowly, hoping that the tone warns him to stop looking at him like that, however it does not have the desired effect because the blonde only nods, affirming that he pays his attention. Gaara wonders why Naruto was afraid of him before and now he seems to have a barrier immune to his threats. He thinks he has softened a lot next to Naruto "Give me a good reason to leave my responsibilities as leader of Sunagukure and pay attention to you."

"This office needs more Christmas decorations!"

"What makes you think I need a Christmas tree to distract me?" Gaara's question was direct, with no intention of hurting just that genuine non-apathy curiosity that his brothers complain about daily. "I have enough distractions with you and your orange jacket."

Naruto frowns, but willing to forgive the Kazekage because it is Christmas time, and his raccoon boyfriend must be forgiven for insulting. It wasn't his fault that Gaara was a bitter and grumpy dwarf, just like the grinch. Naruto smiles at the idea, how the grinch must reach Gaara's little heart!

"You need my help decorating your office!"

"I have more important things to do."

Naruto frowns immediately, not expecting such a cold response from his childhood friend. Gaara should not be called Gaara of the desert, Gaara should be called Gaara of the snow for being so cold to him.

"I saved your butt from Akatsuki, you owe me a favor." Naruto has used favors without paying off.

"Same debt that was paid off during the ninja war when I saved you after Kurama was extracted of you. As far as I'm concerned, I don't owe you anything."

Gaara fought back with paid favors but Naruto doesn't remember.

"But I saved you from the infinite Tsukoyomi!"

"And the entire ninja world, and I don't see you charging the shinobi alliance the favor."

"Did Christmas come to Suna?" Naruto couldn't keep frustration from leaving his lips as he pouted. "Because your cold responses freeze my heart."

Gaara is silent, not understanding, hoping that it is better explained he looks at the window to confirm that the weather has changed, but there is nothing but the same sun from a few minutes ago.

"The weather's still the same."

"Come on!" Naruto's voice rises, drawing Gaara's attention back to the blonde who is crossing his arms. "Your office will be fun!" Imagine snow instead of sand.

The image is invisible to Gaara who has only had the opportunity to see snow at the meeting of the Kages and in times of war. It does not bring him a good memory when depressed blue eyes fade, pushing away his support.

"I hate the snow. It's cold and I can't get used to it."

"I can warm you up with my love." Naruto raises his hand suggestively. Gaara shoots him that blank look again.

"That makes no sense. You are not hot, Naruto."

Naruto sighs.

"But think about it Gaara, you, me, a beautiful Christmas together, you can be my sweet Mrs. Claus" He laughs at his own joke, to imagine Gaara in a red dress and a horrible brown apron. He likes the image, and tries not to laugh at it. He feels the sand hiss around him, and he knows from the Suna leader's subtle frown that he hasn't liked his own joke.

"I'm not a woman."

Gaara hated comparisons to the female gender. Gaara had no sinuous hips, no sweet smell, and a small back. Gaara had wide hips, a scent of sand, and a broad back. He would never understand Naruto's comparisons to a woman.

"I was just kidding," he repeated immediately, raising his hands, the sand still vibrating around the pumpkin, but he has decided to return to his place of origin.

Naruto knows his survival instinct too well to know that this has been a bad idea. So, he has decided to change the subject in the hopes of never spending the rest of the afternoon glued to the wall again for his stupid bravery.

"Haven't you thought of bringing Christmas to Suna?" He asks curiously, the thought of bells ringing through the silent villa on the sand stirs his heart. Naruto liked Christmas very much. " Don't you like Christmas?"

"No. " Gaara's response is quick, and tangent, it has no iota of mercy and silences the carols that were singing in Naruto's mind.

"Why?" Naruto is exalted at the refusal of his boyfriend; how can anyone hate Christmas? Is everything really okay at Gaara's house? "Christmas is great and…!"

"My father took advantage of Christmas Eve to try to murder me, I stopped waiting for toys and I started waiting for bombshell papers inside the gifts."

Naruto immediately fell silent, and frowned. The nose wrinkles and the Kazekage thinks it resembles a snarling fox. Gaara notices this gesture and the fingers squeezing his coat give way a little, he sighs, and looks into Naruto's eyes, expressing that discomfort of the heart wounds that had not yet healed.

"Naruto, I'm not a big fan of Christmas."

"I noticed." A small bit of sadness is palpable in those blue eyes, Gaara feels the guilt quickly corrode in him. He wants to change Naruto's sad smile and get the joy from a few minutes ago.

"But it wouldn't be a bad idea to try to enjoy Christmas and decorate the office."

Naruto's eyes shine, they approach him cautiously and suddenly Gaara feels that he is being pulled towards the blonde pulling his butt out of the office, he does not have time for anything, just a slight farewell to his personal guards and a cancellation to the pending for today.

"You will enjoy it! Trust me!"

Gaara somehow doubts it.

But decides to believe in him.

No, this is definitely not a good idea. He is definitely going to kill Naruto after this. Gaara clenches his teeth as hard as he can, feeling his gums grinding as the brown felt covers his red hair. He is grateful that he is wearing his sand armor or he would have trouble with the cheap felt that would give him an allergy to his skin. He shakes his head, hears the jingle of bells above and the diadem antlers shake with his movement.

Gaara is about to commit a hate crime. He wants to kill the hero of Konoha and the future Hokage of the fire nation. The laughter beside him is hilarious, reminding him that he's not alone, and instead, he squeezes the rough headband hatefully until he feels the red paint smear his fingers.

"Rodolfo the reindeer is about to commit a Christmas homicide." Naruto's huge smile tells him that he is really, really enjoying this.

"I am finding the idea of starting the fifth ninja war attractive for killing the future leader of the Konoha nation."

"Your love for me is brighter than these Christmas lights."

At some point Naruto had given up on the idea of dressing his partner as Mrs. Claus and had settled for putting a tiara on the redhead. Which, it was considered a great achievement that Gaara hadn't crushed him with sand when he suggested this, and jingled his bells happily, and in response he only received a grunt, sometimes wondering how much influence the Uzumaki could have on him.

Gaara was not a fan of Christmas, or Christmas decorations, the paint on the spheres stuck to his skin, he was sensitive to stuffed animals, and the crowns and pointy lights were embedded in his skin. He found more buts to decorate his village for Christmas than pros. Decorating for Christmas was a ugly activity.

A headache that Gaara was not willing to endure, especially when he was dressed in orange and a horrible fake white beard that was bigger than his idiocy.

But, he must admit, he was pleasantly surprised when he asked the council about Christmas decorations and they silently aimed at the back door. The older members of Suna are surprised, looking in amazement at the two antlers that stand out strongly on the redhead's head, and want to ask, but there is a slight death warning for anyone who asks about the diadem on his head. So, the council leaders wisely decide to accept that order and skip today's strange event. It's not every day that you see the ancient and fearsome Sunagakure assassin with two antlers and bells jingling above his head.

Gaara is crossed of arms while two clones of Naruto run towards the indicated door, the Kazekage stays firm, although it loses respect with the bells that sound with each movement.

Naruto is by his side, happy, passing his arm freely around the redhead's shoulder and attracting while laughing as out of tune as Santa Claus. Suna's leader wants to tell him that he sings as horrible as a desert scorpion, but he will not destroy the beautiful magic that stands out in those blue eyes.

Not today at least.

Because when Naruto tells them that they are going to decorate Gaara's office, the members gurgle with joy, Gaara has to admit that he finds himself surprised that the council could even share the same sticky Christmas spirit as his boyfriend.

The redhead expected Naruto to be a fan of Christmas, a quality date to spend with family and loved ones, forgetting the cold loneliness. It was possible that this Christmas fever caught him just as quickly as a cold in winter.

So as soon as they said their goodbyes and opened the old boxes, a hint of a smile peeked out from the leaf ninja. Lots of garish colors in red, green and white jumped into view as Naruto's face lit up like a child who had just received a gift, while Gaara made a face, listing the ornaments and thinking how dangerous were or how many distractions could bring his brothers when they came to give him reports.

At some point they began, and little by little the Kazekage office stopped being so gloomy and sad, according to the Uzumaki's words, and began to take on the Christmas spirit. Lights through the windows, spheres on the floor, red carpet, some wreaths hanging on the walls, and a small pine tree that replaced the boring cactus on the desk.

Gaara frowns at the thought of saving that cactus. That cactus had been with him since he started his period as Kazekage, it was small, spiky and annoying. It reminded him of Naruto.

"Pass me the spheres," Suna's boy reacts, and grabs one of the spheres, gently passing it to Naruto. He smiles broadly at him and puts it on the tree. Gaara seriously wonders how convinced Naruto has made him put a pine of Christmas in the corner of his office.

"It was a fun day," Naruto comments, humming a Christmas carol that Gaara can't recognize. Perhaps he is from Konoha, Naruto surrounds the tree and with him, the lights are wrapped between the branches.

"Stressful."

"I like the way your office looks; it looks more cheerful" Naruto does not leave his positivism and tries to decorate the cold house that is Gaara's heart for Christmas.

Gaara catches it a bit, because he has a slight trace of a smile on him.

"As cheerful and tasteless as you."

"Hey!" Naruto claim, his lips curving angrily and putting his hands on his hips. At this moment Gaara notices that Santa's beard is about to fall off, but he doesn't say anything. Gaara shrugs his shoulders and decides to twist the Christmas ornament between his fingers, distracting himself with the gold and red color.

Naruto doesn't want it to end there, so he decides to carry out his revenge by looking for something that can help him embarrass his boyfriend. His eyes scan the office, going through each of the ornaments until his blue eyes find the desired object, he runs for it, while Gaara is distracted noticing that the tree is being decorated with colors in gold and red. Somehow it reminds him of his and Naruto's hair. Gaara thinks that he infected his office with his whole being.

"G-A-A-R-A" His name is said separately and in that specific tone it makes Gaara feel a sense of danger. He turns stealthily, only to notice that he assimilates a mistletoe above and Naruto's lips stretched towards him in a comical way.

Gaara wants to furrow his eyebrows, but remembers does not have.

"Why does your mouth look like a fish?" He questions instead, places a hand on those swollen lips and pushes back. Naruto makes a face at the traces of sand that were impregnated in his mouth.

He sighs when he sees that his plan fails and he doesn't get a cute blush from Gaara, or a romantic scene like the Christmas movies, instead they just give him a look of: “You're a weirdo, did the war affect your brain? " so, the mistletoe comes down with disappointment.

"Aren't you going to kiss me like tradition dictates?"

"We have to finish decorating."

Naruto looks at his boyfriend, as he returns to the task of deciding whether the next sphere should be gold or red. He can't help but fall in love, Gaara looks adorable with that antler headband jingling with every movement of his head, ah, he looks so cute, but that blank look ruined it.

Ah, just missing a romantic kiss under the mistletoe. Hell, he won't back down! Determined, Naruto thought that he would kiss his boyfriend today. Today he would kiss Gaara the reindeer.

"The reindeer antlers look good on you," Naruto says, Gaara turns again and sees the mistletoe floating between them and those stretched and wrinkled lips approaching him before lunging at him.

His reaction was immediate, the sand acts and creates a sand barrier between the two and Naruto reacts until the taste of blood and earth is stamped on his lips.

"Why does your sand always hurt me?" Naruto complains.

"I suppose he sees you as a threat when you act like this."

-That is not fair! I just want to kiss my boyfriend at Christmas" Naruto can't prevent the tantrum from moving distastefully from his mouth "I'll denounce your sand for kidnapping?” 

"Kidnapping?"

"Yes, it prohibits you from being by my side, it deprives you of the freedom to feel my kisses." The outrage was so palpable in those blue eyes. That Gaara was convinced in the same way that it was true.

Gaara can't help but imagine his arena in the middle of a courtroom with Suna's elders as they judge her for treason for not allowing the future Hokage to have time with the Kazekage, could the sand be judged? Now that he thought about it, wasn't the sand his mother's will? did it count as an individual and its own person? Did it have rights? ...

Ah… what was I thinking? Apparently, Naruto's stupidity is contagious.

"I just want to kiss my pretty Rudolf."

"Naruto, I begin to have a slight concern about your sexual deviations."

Gaara didn't mean it with bad intentions, just a genuine idea that his boyfriend practiced a lot of sexual fetishism. I mean, Rudolf was an animal, right? Why would he want to kiss him like a reindeer?

"Have you ever kissed someone under the mistletoe?"

"I've never kissed anyone other than you," Gaara responds in a tangent manner.

Naruto forgets the above, and registers in the sweet feeling that he has of being Gaara's first kiss, he even gets to touch his lips with subtlety, delighting in the warmth of the first memory of that kiss.

"It's a tradition," Naruto replied, approaching his partner who now has a blank look. "When two people are under the mistletoe, they should kiss so that they are happy forever."

"Are you saying that we should entrust our happiness to a horrible plant?" Gaara questioned, spoken by his boyfriend's words, Naruto now thinks it's a bad idea. "Naruto, that sounds stupid."

"Uhm ... yeah ... That ensures that people will be together forever."

Suddenly dejected, the idea is no longer attractive and Naruto decides to focus his attention on the focus of the lights that is fading. He should change them soon.

"Let's do it."

Gaara's voice is rough, full of assurance and a feeling that Naruto cannot conceive of. On the contrary, he turns around, Gaara is so peaceful and his jaw can't help but hang from his mouth.

"Gaara?"

"You are deaf? "It wasn't said with bad intention, he just wanted to make sure his boyfriend didn't have an audiovisual disability. " I told you to do it."

Naruto ignored the insult, he feels bubbles in his stomach, his hands suddenly sweat and he no longer feels insecure at the idea. Because Gaara is there, calm, patiently waiting for Naruto to make his move.

"Why?"

"You said we would be together forever, didn't you?" Gaara speaks, Naruto is surprised that Gaara heard him, although inside, he already knew that. Gaara might seem oblivious to everything Naruto said, but he always took him into account, and each word was as if it had weight on Gaara. "I want to be with you, Naruto." He speaks, sure, with that soft voice and that delivery that Naruto only saw in his speeches against the war, he can't help but feel his feet like jelly again "And if that means we have to kiss under a branch of doubtful mystical origin, I want it to be so."

Being said that way, it broke all magic, but Naruto at this point no longer doubted it. With a small idea, he raises his hand, Gaara understands and helps him to hold it, the mistletoe floats again, although he has a hard time holding his own due to the nervousness of the two.

There is a bit of tenderness in the air, Gaara can feel that Naruto's movements are no longer so sure, they are nervous, afraid of being wrong, and his lips are approaching with some stealth.

Gaara is getting desperate at that shyness of his boyfriend. Naruto walks over, and suddenly stops. Noses brushed; lips were inches from connecting. Gaara can perceive blue eyes shining brightly and a feeling that shatters his gut.

Suddenly, everything was forgotten, the spheres, the pine, the idea of decoration and even that abundant mistletoe that still struggled to stand out above them. Hands that weren't raised slowly approached, leaning on each other and entwining in a desperate, subtle caress, a throbbing way of knowing they were there. As usual.

"Do you think the sand will stop me from kissing my Rudolf?" Naruto wags his eyebrows suggestively. Gaara wants to growl at his words because Naruto is an expert at breaking environments, so with a rough yell he says:

"Shut up and kiss me, Uzumaki."

"Whatever you order, Kazekage-sama."

Naruto leaned down, the intention to kiss was clear in his actions, but he never made that action, suddenly some strange noises were heard, the sound of something disagreeing and the spheres stirring with force. The two of them turned in time to see that the towering green tree was now closing in on them. It was falling.

Gaara and Naruto noticed the right moment to record in their minds and have a memory of this Christmas and remember how that pine fell on top of them.

The pine stamped, well, only against Naruto since Gaara had used his sand to protect himself from the impact. The pine bounced off Naruto's back, a groan of pain threatened and the spheres bounced off the ground, the lights hanging awkwardly, still trying to keep the pine from falling completely to the ground.

Gaara calmly watched as Naruto spit out a synthetic branch from the tree, he thinks possibly to Naruto is going to hurt tomorrow after he registers what happened.

"Naruto?" he dared to ask, concerned to see the Christmas disaster before his eyes.

"Here." Naruto's arm emerged from the ornaments, the spheres bounced and the lights that were set aside echoed in the room. Gaara sighed in relief.

"At least you're okay."

When he hears Naruto hiss in pain under the huge Christmas tree. Gaara can't help but get the sadistic part of the enjoyment from seeing Naruto fail in his attempts to taunt him. He heard Naruto move, spheres and lights falling from his back as he tried to spit out the fake plastic sheets with an accompanied groan of pain.

"I think the Christmas star’s stuck in my stomach." Naruto groans, his mouth still tasting like plastic and glitter. Complains of the bitter taste. He looks at his partner, although he is still as impassive as ever, Naruto knows him so well that he knows deep down he is making fun of him. "Do not laugh." Naruto threatens, his teeth clenched because the tree still on his back makes it difficult for him to breathe normally.

"I would not be able to". Gaara's words slip as they crouch over the beautiful Christmas mess. He removes bits of glitter from Naruto's mouth and a few seconds after Naruto notices what is happening, Gaara subtly picks up the mistletoe that was previously the culprit for everything. "Merry Christmas Naruto."

The blonde smirks before lifting his head forward in a contagious laugh that could melt snow. However, this action is not completed because the tree has decided to fall again, this time heavier, causing the blonde's head to return to the ground before the astonished gaze of foam green eyes.

"Merry Christmas, Gaara," he murmured in his last painful Christmas howl.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it <3


End file.
